


Ставка

by babyx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyx/pseuds/babyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne makes the first move.<br/>Бриенна делает первый шаг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ставка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Gamble.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73319) by beachglass5387. 



> Все герои принадлежат Дж.Р.Р. Мартину.

\- Ну что ж, вот мы и узнаем, стою ли я еще чего-то как боец, - сказал он весело, - И если нас всех не поубивают, то к вечеру хотя бы один из моих знаменосцев разбогатеет.

Бриенна вздрогнула. Она надеялась, что Джейме не знает о том, что его лорды делают ставки на его шансы быть убитым или еще хуже покалеченным. Сама она узнала, когда один из бойцов спьяну предложил ей поучаствовать. Ее кулак болел еще сутки после того, но у них сразу же достало ума придержать при ней языки.

\- Надеюсь, ты не ставила против меня, - сказал он.

\- Я никогда бы не поставила на… - вспылила она, злясь, что он считает ее такой черствой, но замолчала, сообразив, что он смеется над ней.

\- На что-то столь нереальное, как выживание в бою однорукого фехтовальщика, - закончил он за нее. – Жаль. Я слышал, шансы неплохие.

\- Джейме… - начала она неуверенно.

\- Я не боюсь смерти, - сказал он, - Пока я могу умереть с мечом в руке.

В это она верила. Это она боялась, что он умрет. И казалось, что так оно и будет. Казалось, все они умрут. Она порывисто ухватила его за его покалеченную руку. Он удивился: Тартская Дева никогда не бывала порывистой. Но прежде чем он успел что-нибудь сказать, прежде, чем она успела подумать, она подалась вперед и прильнула губами к его губам.

Он не оттолкнул ее, и даже, вроде бы склонился чуть ближе. Она не могла сказать ему, что она боится. Она не могла сказать ему, что понимает, как это унизительно, когда над тобой насмехаются и делают ставки. Она не могла попросить его держаться подальше от передовой. И даже не могла предложить ему быть рядом с ним во время битвы. Она хотела, чтобы он понял, как много будет значить для нее его смерть. Но в эти последние минуты, до того, как они присоединятся ко всей армии, слов у Бриенны не нашлось. Все что она могла – это прикоснуться к нему и надеяться, что он поймет.

Она медленно отодвинулась, и увидела, что Джейме смотрит на ее руку, все еще держащую за его культю. 

\- Почему ты сделала это? – спросил он тихо. В голосе не было гнева, или отвращения. Скорее смущение.

\- Потому что мы можем умереть, - ответила она. – И потому что хотела.

\- Бриенна, - начал он, и на секунду ей показалось, что сейчас он поднимет левую руку, и дотронется до нее. Но тут она услышала шум позади, и Джейме посмотрел на что-то поверх ее плеча.

\- Пора, - он высвободил свою правую руку из ее захвата. 

Обернувшись, Бриенна увидела сира Иллина Пейна, а позади него и Подрика. Под держал ее шлем, а сир Иллин издавал невообразимый грохот. Вряд ли можно встретить двух более непохожих родичей, подумала Бриенна.

\- Сир Иллин, - весело сказал Джейме, и в его голосе не осталось и следа былого смущения. – Я надеюсь, вы присоединитесь ко мне в авангарде? Мы рыцари-калеки должны держаться вместе. И вряд ли найдется еще хоть кто-то, кто шипел бы в бою столь же устрашающе, как вы.

Подрик, подойдя, вручил Бриенне шлем. Взяв его, она взглянула на мальчика, и вновь подумала о том, как же он еще мал.

\- Под, - медленно проговорила она.

\- Мое место рядом с вами, сир. Простите. Миледи, - его взгляд выражал решимость.

Она кивнула. Она не станет обижать его, говоря, что боится за него так же, как и за Джейме.

\- Я рада этому, - она постаралась придать своему ее голосу больше воодушевления, чем чувствовала на самом деле.

\- Бриенна! – позвал ее Джейме от входа в палатку. Она взглянула ему в глаза. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал он и вышел, оставив ее в палатке с ее как-бы оруженосцем.

Она глубоко вздохнула, гадая, случится ли ей вновь разговаривать с Джейме Ланнистером, и сказала:  
\- Идем, Под. Старайся держаться рядом со мной.

 

Бриенне всегда казалось, что время в сражении и тянется, и вместе с тем пролетает мгновенно. Каждый выпад и блок длятся бесконечно долго, а потом вдруг в один миг битва заканчивается. Так было и на этот раз. И когда все закончилось и она поняла, что жива, только в плече торчит стрела и на лодыжке рваная рана, ей вдруг показалось, что прошли считанные секунды с того момента, как они с Подриком покинули палатку, и лишь минута после того, как они были там с Джейме наедине.

После окончания сражения ей всегда казалось, что такого и быть не могло, что б она погибла. Невозможно, чтобы она просто перестала существовать. 

Затем она увидела, как на другой стороне лагеря Джейме вместе с другими рыцарями соскочил с коня. Они смеялись, и он выглядел относительно невредимым. И точно также ей казалось невероятным, что его могли убить. _Конечно, он жив._ И все же, она почувствовала волну облегчения. Победа далась им тяжело, но была достаточно убедительной, так что снова сразиться им предстояло не ранее, чем через несколько недель, а то и месяцев. И хоть сама она официально не являлась бойцом этой армии, но решила, что они с Подом останутся в лагере.

\- Кровь остановилась? – спросила она, отрывая взгляд от Джейме и глядя вниз на своего оруженосца. Он лишился мочки уха, и все плече было залито кровью, но он явно пребывал в восторге.  
\- Да, сир! – ответил он. Он сразил более старшего оруженосца, который отсек мочку его уха, и Бриенна гордилась им, хоть вместе с тем чувствовала и грусть. 

– Вам нужно показаться мейстеру, сир. Эм… миледи, - добавил он. Похоже, обычная его застенчивость начала возвращаться.

\- Позже, - ответила она, - У других раны куда серьезнее. 

Прикусив губу, она ухватилась за обломленное древко стрелы, торчащей из ее плеча, и дернула, как объяснял ей мейстер, когда ее в прошлый раз подстрелили. Боль ослепила ее, голова закружилась, и она рухнула на колени, ругая себя, что не сообразила заранее сесть. 

\- Сир! – завопил Подрик, опускаясь на колени рядом с ней. 

Бриенна закрыла глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и как-то успокоить своего оруженосца, но головокружение накатило с новой силой, и она упала на спину. И все исчезло.

 

\- Спокойно, парень, - услышала она низкий голос. Похоже, она лежала в палатке, - Ты же слышал, что он сказал. Она потеряла сознание и ударилась головой. Сейчас вроде приходит в себя. Дай ей время.

Взглянув вверх, она увидела человека. Сир Аддам Марбранд, смутно вспомнилось ей. Она попыталась сесть, и он ухватил ее за здоровую руку и потянул на себя, помогая Поду усадить ее. Да, она была в какой-то палатке. 

\- Спасибо, сир, - поблагодарила она.

\- Джейме видел как вы упали, - сказал Марбранд со странным выражением лица, - Велел передать вам, что б в следующий раз вы дали кому-нибудь другому вынуть стрелу.

\- Джейме? – переспросила она, пытаясь сосредоточиться и понять, что случилось.

\- Он ушел принять официальную капитуляцию от заложников, - пояснил Марбранд, - Но он вернется.

\- Вернется? – смутившись, спросила Бриенна.

\- Он принес вас сюда, миледи, - голос Пода прозвучал обеспокоенно, - Вместе с Сиром Аддамом.

\- Но я была далеко от них, - пробормотала она. Бриенна понимала, что это звучит глупо, но они оба говорили так, словно она должна сделать какой-то вывод из этого всего, а она не могла. – Где я?

\- Джейме видел, как вы упали, - повторил Марбранд, поднимаясь, - Вы в его палатке. Он сказал, она ближе, чем ваша. Вы были без сознания почти весь вечер. Но раз уж вы очнулись, то у меня найдутся и другие дела.

\- Конечно, - сказала Бриенна. Она начала понимать, насколько это необычно, что такой человек как сир Аддам Марбранд изображает из себя сиделку. – Прошу прощения за доставленные хлопоты.

Марбранд снова улыбнулся с тем же странным выражением:

\- Никаких хлопот. Я начинаю думать, вы будете из тех, что всегда платят долги.

И слова его были не менее странными, но прежде, чем она успела еще что-то спросить, он стремительно вышел из палатки.

Подрик дал ей чашку воды, и сделав глоток, она наконец-то почувствовала, что в голове проясняется.

\- Что произошло? – спросила она.

\- Ну… - начал Под, - Вы упали, и я увидел стрелу у вас в руке, а потом вы отключились.

\- А после этого? – спросила Бриенна, стискивая зубы.

\- Я… я не знал, что делать, сир… то есть, миледи. Но тут подошел сир Джейме, он проверил вас и сказал, что вы живы, только… ну…

\- Что «только», Под?

\- Глупы. Он сказал, что это очень в вашем духе – продержаться всю битву, а затем отрубиться из-за того, что упрямство не позволило вам дождаться мейстера. Это он так сказал. Не я. Я…

Бриенна застонала. Она так устала, и ее плечо и нога пульсировали от боли.

\- А потом что?

\- Пришел сир Аддам и спросил сира Джейме, почему он убежал. И тогда сир Джейме велел ему взять вас за ноги и помочь ему нести вас.

Бриенна почти пожалела, что пережила битву. 

\- Ну зачем ты им позволил?.. – пробормотала она со стоном.

\- С… миледи? – не понял Подрик.

Бриенна взглянула на него. Покрытый кровью и грязью, он выглядел еще более юным, чем обычно. И мысль о том, как он попробовал бы спорить с Джейме и Адамом, почти развеселила ее.

\- Где Верный клятве? – спросила она.

\- Он здесь, миледи, - ответил мальчик, явно чувствуя себя увереннее. Он кивнул в изножье походной койки, на которой она лежала, и Бриенна увидела там свой меч, аккуратно пристроенный поверх ее доспехов. В ужасе, она глянула на себя, но сразу успокоилась, убедившись, что она все еще в своей рубахе, задубевшей от засохшей крови, и в бриджах. Одна штанина была отрезана и рана на лодыжке выглядела серьезнее, чем ей казалось. 

Под перехватил ее взгляд:

\- Сир Аддам решил, что вы потеряли больше крови, чем думали, - сказал он.

\- Да, - ответила он с трудом.

\- Но вы же поправитесь? – спросил мальчик взволнованно.

\- Да, - повторила Бриенна, стараясь что б голос ее звучал сильнее, чем она себя чувствовала, и затем сказала: - Мои доспехи…

\- Я снял их с вас. Это же моя обязанность как оруженосца. Я…

 

\- Дождался, пока мы протащили тебя через пол лагеря, гремя всю дорогу, и лишь затем снял их, - прозвучал знакомый голос от входа в палатку. 

Под вскочил ан ноги, пропуская подошедшего к ним Джейме.

\- Простите, милорд, - зачастил оруженосец, - Я не хот... Я... это...

\- Почему бы тебе не раздобыть нам какой-нибудь еды? - прервал его Джейме, но вовсе не сердито. 

Под взглянул на Бриенну и она кивнула.

\- Я скоро вернусь, миледи, и принесу... я быстро, - он глянул на Джейме, словно опасаясь, что тот запретит ему возвращаться.

\- Спасибо, Подрик, - Бриенна хотела улыбнуться, но вместо этого вышла какая-то гримаса. 

Мальчик выскочил и Джейме расхохотался.

\- Зачем ты притащил меня сюда? - спросила она. Чувство неловкости и туман в голове ужасно раздражали ее.

\- Оставить тебя валяться посреди лагеря было бы как-то неправильно, - он словно и не заметил ее резкости.

\- Я имею в виду, зачем ты притащил меня _сюда_ , - повторила она сердито.

\- Сюда ближе, чем в твою палатку. Ты не такая легкая, знаешь ли, - ухмыльнулся он, - Почему ты всегда выбираешь для ночлега место столь удаленное, словно ты не из этого лагеря?

\- Потому что я не доверяю... - начала она упрямо, хотя была уверена, что он и так знает ответ. Он улыбнулся, и она замолчала. Она уж и не думала, что им снова доведется вот так спорить. _Мы живы_ , пронеслось в голове. И это вдруг показалось так маловероятным, что она начала смеяться и никак не могла остановиться. Это было настолько несвойственно ей, и она решила что видимо, чувство нереальности происходящего и потеря крови довели ее до истерики.

\- Бриенна, - голос Джейме изменился, - когда ты упала...

Это лишь заставило ее смеяться еще сильнее.

\- Я ударилась головой, - выдохнула она.

\- Да, - он сел на складной стул у постели. Его постели, пронеслась мысль. Он тронул ее за плечо, и она вздрогнула - и не только от боли. Ее смех резко оборвался.

\- Я не видела, как ты сражался, - внезапно посерьезнев, сказала она.

Он пожал плечами:

\- Как видишь, сражался неплохо. Сир Иллин был лучшим учителем, чем все думали.

\- Был?

\- Его убили.

\- Мне жаль, - сказала Бриенна.

Джейме провел рукой по волосам:

\- Как это ни удивительно, но мне тоже. Я привык к его шипению, и к тому же, пока тебя не было, только с ним я мог прокатиться в безмолвии.

Бриенна не знала, что сказать, и неожиданно вспомнила, что когда в последний раз, она не знала, что сказать ему, то поцеловала его. Но теперь, когда им больше не угрожало предстоящее сражение, и было время подумать, она не могла поверить, что была такой отчаянной. О чем она только думала? Обнадеживало то, что его отношение к ней вроде бы не изменилось. Может, он забыл… Или возможно, дожидается публики, чтобы посмеяться над ней. Она вздохнула. Боль от ран и усталость были слишком сильны, чтобы беспокоиться еще и об этом.

\- Сир Аддам сказал, что ты ушел говорить с заложниками? – сказала Бриенна, надеясь перевести разговор на что-то более практичное.

\- Да. Не особо их радует, что их взял в плен какой-то однорукий, но я заставил одного признаться, что их армия снабжается очень скудно. Дела у них обстоят гораздо хуже, чем мы предполагали.

\- Думаешь, мы поэтому победили? – спросила она. Боль мешала ей сфокусироваться на его словах, но она чувствовала необходимость отвлечь его разговорами о сражении, на случай, если он собирался упомянуть тот поцелуй.

\- Да неужто? А разве ты не скажешь мне, что мы победили потому, что боги были на нашей стороне?

\- Нет.

\- Бриенна, - он вновь протянул руку, касаясь ее плеча.

\- Мне нужно идти, - выпалила она, - В мою палатку. Нужно найти Пода. Нужно… - она попыталась встать и рухнула назад, с трудом сдерживая крик.

\- Какое-то время с хождением у тебя будут проблемы, - проговорил он, - А я больше никуда тебя не понесу.

\- Я могу идти, - проворчала она угрюмо, хотя и знала, что это не так.

\- До чего ж ты упряма, - ухмыльнулся он, - Эта рана у тебя на ноге потребует швов и кипящего вина, да и плечо тоже. Зачем тебе было надо выдергивать стрелу самой?

\- Поначалу я не подумала, - призналась Бриенна.

Джейме рассмеялся, и она обнаружила, что тоже улыбается. Если он и смеялся над ней, то это не было обидно. Это было так _по-дружески_. Они друзья, она знала это. Или были, пока у нее не хватило глупости поцеловать его. Возможно то, что он принес ее в свою палатку для лечения – это его способ дать понять ей, что все по-прежнему. Возможно, он хочет забыть тот поцелуй, или притвориться, что это был всего лишь результат волнения перед битвой. Так ли это? Он все так же улыбался, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Но она была слишком измучена, чтобы думать о чем-то еще, и хотела лишь прижаться к нему и закрыть глаза.

\- Джейме, спасибо, что перенес меня.

Он кивнул:

\- Если я правильно понял, этот твой оруженосец скоро вернется с мейстером.

Она снова приподнялась, тряхнув головой:

\- Я ему сказала, что у многих…

Он снова рассмеялся, осторожно заставив ее лечь обратно.

\- Это не имеет значения для него. Ты та, о ком он должен заботиться.

Она открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но так ничего и не сказала. Бриенна знала, каково это – заботиться о ком-то, но не привыкла думать, что кто-то проявлял заботу о ней. Она почувствовала волну тепла к Подрику.

\- Похоже, это тебя удивило, - сказал Джейме.

\- Похоже, у тебя нет твоих собственных забот, что б заняться ими, - ответила она неловко, боясь, что если он пробудет здесь еще немного, то слабость заставит ее потянуться к нему.

\- Есть.

Но кроме этого он ничего не сказал, и не сделал ни малейшей попытки сдвинуться с места.

\- Ну и?.. – спросила она, радуясь про себя, что он, похоже не собирается уйти.

\- Я как раз здесь, – он пожал плечами, - При своей заботе.

Он что, имеет в виду, что его забота - она? 

Бриенна долгое время чувствовала себя в некотором роде в ответе за него, но все же ее поразил тот факт, что это чувство может быть взаимным.

\- Ну а теперь, миледи, что тебя удивило? – спросил он, - То, что, как ни странно, я иногда принимаю свои обязанности всерьез, или то, что я включил в их число твое выживание?

\- Я знаю, что ты серьезно относишься к своим обязанностям.

Это было правдой. Бриенна достаточно долго пробыла с армией Джейме, чтобы понять, что он хороший командир. 

У нее слипались глаза, а он был так близко, - совсем не трудно дотянуться. Взять его за руку, закрыть глаза, и заснуть… Может, он и не заметит.

\- Бриенна, ты теряешь сознание? – он слегка встряхнул ее за локоть.

\- Нет. Просто устала, - пробормотала она.

\- Ты не должна засыпать, пока мейстер не посмотрит тебя. Мне сто раз говорили, что спать после травмы головы нельзя ни в коем случае. Хоть я не особо прислушивался…

\- У меня нет никакой травмы головы.

\- Значит, у тебя нет никакого оправдания для твоего упрямства, - его пальцы скользнули по ее руке вниз и коснулись кисти руки. И она не задумываясь, сжала его ладонь. Раньше она была уверена, что взять Джейме за руку будет ужас как страшно, но вместо этого она вдруг почувствовала покой.

\- Я рада, что ты не погиб, - сказала она в полусне, - Пусть сам ты и не боялся.

И прежде, чем она успела сообразить, что произошло, он склонился и поцеловал ее. Она ответила на поцелуй, сжимая его руку крепче. На его губах был привкус крови, но его близость каким-то образом смягчала боль в ее плече и лодыжке. Прошло, наверное, не меньше минуты, прежде, чем Бриенна окончательно проснулась и поняла, насколько это необычно – целоваться с Джейме.

\- Почему? – спросила она, когда он поднялся.

\- Потому что давно хотел, - он сжал ее ладонь, - А теперь понял, что могу.

Она не придумала, что ответить, просто улыбнулась ему, но казалось, что и этого довольно. Почувствовав волну холодного воздуха, Бриенна увидела, как один из оруженосцев Джейме входит в палатку.

\- Сир Джейме? – позвал мальчик.

\- Пек, - он кивнул головой, подзывая мальчика ближе, и добавил, обращаясь к Бриенне: - Столько всего требует внимания.

Пек скользнул взглядом по соединенным рукам Бриенны и Джейме, но тут же отвел глаза.

\- Вот, милорд, - он протянул Джейме кажущийся тяжелым мешочек, и тот отпустил руку Бриенны, чтобы взять его.

\- Были проблемы? – спросил тот, - Я бы собрал их сам, но нужно было заняться кое-чем другим. Не важно. Я поговорю с ними утром. Помимо прочего, по утрам я более злораден.

\- Никаких проблем, - улыбнулся Пек, - Кажется, они под впечатлением.

\- Отлично. Такие впечатлительные приспешники – это просто счастье. В лагере все спокойно?

\- Да, милорд. Вот только… - он неловко взглянул на Бриенну, - Миледи, ваш… Подрик Пейн… немного повздорил с мейстером.

Бриенна застонала, а Джейме рассмеялся:

\- Немного повздорил? – переспросил он.

Пек смущенно взглянул себе под ноги.

\- Для своего небольшого роста он довольно шумный. Я случайно услышал как он пытается убедить мейстера Римена прийти взглянуть на миледи…и… - он настолько покраснел, что составил бы Подрику достойную конкуренцию, - И я подумал, может вы велите мне пойти помочь ему.

\- Я бы предпочла, что б ты сказал ему принести что-нибудь поесть, и оставить мейстера в покое, - сказала Бриенна.

\- К счастью, моему оруженосцу не важно, что бы ты там предпочла. Пек, пойди к мейстеру Римену и скажи, что это я велел тебе помочь Подрику привести его сюда. И дай ему понять, что чем скорее он окажется здесь – тем лучше. 

\- Да, милорд, - Пек выскочил из палатки.

\- Нечего приказывать чужим оруженосцам, - сказал Джейме, повернувшись к Бриенне, хотя его это скорее позабавило, чем рассердило.

\- Но ты только что велел своему, чтобы он пошел к моему и отменил приказ, данный мной, - заметила Бриенна.

\- Если я поделюсь с тобой моим выигрышем, ты перестанешь дуться?

\- Выигрышем? – озадаченно переспросила Бриенна.

Джейме встряхнул мешочек, который принес ему Пек, и она услышала звон монет.

\- Я говорил тебе, что выгодно будет поставить на моё выживание. Моя семья никогда не стала бы так богата, если б отказывалась от всякой возможности выиграть из чувства брезгливости.

\- Но… это же… - _Как раз в его стиле_ , - подумала она, - _Поставить на свое собственное выживание_. Она не сомневалась, что еще долгое время никто не решится поставить против Джейме Ланнистера. 

Внезапно он снова оказался совсем рядом, и Бриенна никак не могла справиться с головокружением.

\- Ланнистеры платят свои долги, - сказал он, склоняясь к ней, - А если ставки выгодные – играют.

И поцеловал ее. Бриенна обняла его, притягивая ближе, игнорируя боль в плече, и подумала, что если ее утренний поцелуй был ставкой в игре, то он принес такую прибыль, о которой она и мечтать не могла.


End file.
